A God Forgotten
by Meta Lise
Summary: The world has fallen into a chaotic war between the four countries. With all gods fighting one another, Tai Yi-Jun has decided that it is finally time for the war to end. The forgotten god must be summoned.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi does not belong to me; it belongs to Yuu Watase and various other people. I, in no way, am using this for any sort of commercial value. This disclaimer applies to the entire story.  
  
A God Forgotten  
  
Prologue  
  
One hundred years after Miaka Yuuki and Yui Hongo left the Universe of the Four Gods of Earth and Sky, that world has fallen into a chaotic war between the four countries. With all gods fighting one another, Taiitsu- kun has decided that it is finally time for the war to end. The forgotten god must be summoned. To summon Him, His priestess and the four other priestesses must collect the four gems and the chosen seishi. This will not be an easy task for the five young girls. No matter what, they must save the world.  
  
This is the story of a girl who is destined to save not one country, but all, not one world, but both. With the help of four friends and several seishi, she is entrusted with the fate of both worlds. During this perilous journey, she encounters a chaotic clash of emotions and experiences. Will she be able to pull through and complete her task? 


	2. Chapter One

A God Forgotten Chapter One Megan…  It is your destiny… 

Megan sat up in bed.  It was the third night in a row she had had this dream.  A wolf called to her, a purple wolf.  Deep purple.

As if to expel this image, she violently shook her head.  What could this wolf possibly want with her?  What, exactly, was her destiny?

Megan Nielsen was an average American high school student.  The fifteen-year-old had dark brown hair that was a couple inches below shoulder-length with bangs she often shook out of her brown eyes.

She blinked at the digital clock on the cable box.  4:49 am.  Groaning, she rolled onto her stomach.

After deciding she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, Megan turned on the twinkling lights above her bed.  Grabbing the nearest pad of paper and pen, she jotted down what she could remember from her dream.

The list reads as follows:

· Dark Purple Wolf

· My destiny

· turned into human-like

· comfort

---

Megan looked over the list again.  She couldn't think of anything to add.  "Think!"  She gasped as a thought entered her mind.  "Little one.  He called me 'little one.'"  She added this to her list.

Megan sighed.  What did all this mean?  I mean, three nights in a row must have some meaning, right?  Each night the dream was longer than the night before.  The image of him embracing her played in her mind.  She mentally slapped herself and added "embraced me" to the list.  Now she remembered the warmth she felt as he held her and added "warm" to the list.

Glancing at the clock again, she realized how long she had been trying to relive this dream.

The clock blinked 6:34 am.

---

Help me, little one.  You are the one to reunite us.  My land, my people, my friends…  Save my people, little one, for you are the first.  You are the only one.  You unite the four lands: Wood, Water, Metal, Fire…  Help me, little one, please… 

"Megan!" her father said, opening the door and turning on the small white desk lamp.  "It's the big day!" he added too cheerily.

Big day?  Oh yeah!  Today was the day she went to the cottage with her friends… But still…

…It was TOO early!  She pulled her lavender fuzzy blanket over her head.

'Where did he go?' she thought as she searched for him in her mind.  'I hate it when this happens!'

Giving up, she threw off her covers and swung her legs over the iron daybed.  After retrieving her cobalt fleece slippers from beneath the bed, she trudged to the bathroom.

---

An hour later, Megan, her father and brother, and three of her friends were en route to her Lake Erie cottage.  Three of Megan's other friends were coming in a separate car the next day.  Matthew, Megan's younger brother, sat in the passenger seat since he tends to get carsick, not to mention he wasn't too thrilled about sitting next to one of Megan's crazy friends for three hours.  Jenna and Jocelyn sat in the middle seat and Allie and Megan sat in the way back.

The trip went as expected.  Allie constantly waved her trendy Kate Spade purse at Megan who couldn't get away.  Jenna and, while not being forced near trendiness, Megan bugged Jocelyn about the novels she was writing.  Matthew played games on his Game Boy Advance.  Eventually, Megan and Matthew fell asleep.  Allie followed closely while Jocelyn interrogated Jenna about life.

~*Megan*~

I didn't fall asleep right away—I never do.  I listened to Jenna and Jocelyn talking about—I don't remember, even now—probably Jenna's definition of love or something.

When my senses to the world finally shut down, I felt myself drifting, like I was on a raft on Lake Erie.  I felt so comfortable, like I was falling asleep while being asleep.

Then my sub-conscious senses shut down.  Even with every known sense in stand-by, I still felt like someone or something was delving into my sub-sub-conscious.  A part of myself that I had never known existed until that moment.

---

"Look at all the little houses!" Allie exclaimed as they drove down Breakwater.  They turned right at the parking lot and then left at the Sandbar, the local restaurant.  They drove until one cottage before Sarah's and turned right into a parking lot and then right again at the edge of the apartments.  Finally, they pulled into the grass next to the Nielsen's little cottage.

~*Megan*~

"We're here, Eggs," Jenna said, poking my knee.

I groaned a little and opened my eyes.

And we were.  Dad had parked in the grass next to our cottage.  Our cottage was small; only one story, about ten by twenty feet.  On the front was a small wooden porch with a railing and two plastic patio chairs.  The little cottage had white siding and a darkish roof.  There was also a small shed attached to the end by Gordy's cottage, which I avoided whenever I saw Sophie—a one-year-old mutt who weighed nearly as much as I did, came up to my waist, and was frighteningly playful.  Around the cottage were many potted plants and flowers that Lori, my aunt, planted for my grandparents.  This time of year was just after the Canadian Soldiers left, so their bodies were still stuck in the spider webs.

I stepped out of the van and my dad threw me the keys.  I barely caught them; the key chain barely fixed itself between my fingers.  I smiled as I ran up to unlock the door.  I fumbled with the keys, trying to remember which was which.

I finally remembered which key it was and opened the door.  I ducked under the blinds that were attached to the frame of the door.  I raised the blinds so my friends could easily bring their luggage in.

Everything was as I remembered it albeit a little dust had settled over the place.  I showed everyone where to put the luggage even though I had no idea where we were going to put it all myself.  I had them dump it on the cupboard bed—a bed enclosed on four sides with doors as one.

I still hadn't figured out where everyone would sleep.  Matthew would, for certain, sleep in the back by the bathroom.  Two people could sleep on both the cupboard bed and the pull out couch.  That would leave three people to sleep on the floor, unless an extra person could squeeze into one of the two beds.

I knew that I would be sleeping on the floor as much as I hated to.  The floor was rather cushiony, so there wouldn't be too many problems.  Hopefully my back would stand it—it would have to.

"I'm hungry.  What about you guys?" I asked.  "Want something to eat?"

At the mention of food, Jenna's head turned fast, Allie's, Matthew's, and Jocelyn's following close.

"Daddy?" I asked, trying to look as cute as possible.  "Would you please drive us to Fish Den?"  He looked at me skeptically.  "Then Toft's for some ice cream?"  I smiled.

He smiled back.  "Hop in, guys."

We all filed back into the car and drove to get lunch.

---

They sat at the table eating their chicken strips and fries.  Megan snatched a chicken finger from Matthew, knowing full well that he would give her one anyway.

"Hey!" Matthew said, when Megan bit into the chicken finger that once was his.

"I'm getting one of yours anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"Does to!  I was going to give you this one."  He held out his biggest chicken.

"Well, give me another little one.  It will be the same."

"Fine, babosa."  He gave her a small piece of chicken.

---

The group sat outside at a picnic table.  Megan looked up at the white script that labeled the building.

"Toft's has the best ice cream anywhere.  Better than Graeter's even," Megan said.  She licked some of her chocolate ice cream.

Allie nodded in agreement.  She was the only one of Megan's friends who had been to the cottage before.  She licked around the edge of her waffle cone, scooping up the Moose Tracks that dripped over the sides.

---

Megan and Matthew's father dropped the group back at the cottage, and then drove back home.

"Let's go swimming!" Allie said.

They agreed and went into the cottage to change into their swimsuits.

Megan finished quickly and went to the shed to get some shovels and buckets to make sand castles.  She froze when she saw Sophie and Gordy.  Gordy was a rather big man—tall as well as round.  He never seemed to wear a shirt, although Megan thought it would be better if he did.  Sophie was a big dog to match her master.

"Hi," she greeted.  She scratched Sophie's head.  The dog was calm, so it wasn't too scary.

She twisted in the lock's combination until the lock popped open.  She pulled open the door.  She didn't see any of the toys they normally had.  'Uh oh,' she thought.

"Matthew," she said, going back into the cottage.  "We have a problem."

---

**Author's Note: ** There will be more action in the next chapters, I promise.  I just needed to get this out.  By the way, Canadian Soldiers are insects, kind of like mosquitoes except that they don't sting.


End file.
